When a communication network comprising multiple devices operates over a shared medium (e.g., a portion of wireless spectrum, a single physical wire, etc.) an issue that often arises is that simultaneous transmissions by multiple devices can interfere with each other. To address this, various approaches to avoiding collisions have been implemented. However, these remedial measures often come with their own drawbacks. For example, in some cases the systems used to control when various devices can transmit data can have the (un)intended consequence of allowing slower devices to dominate the network. This can be particularly problematic in the case of wireless networks, where issues like interference and attenuation of signal strength with distance can significantly degrade the effective transmission speeds of transmitting devices. Accordingly, there is a need for improved technology for managing access to a shared communication medium used by a network comprising multiple devices. Additionally, there is a particular need for improved technology for managing the transmission of data from remote devices on a wireless communication network without allowing those devices to dominate or degrade the performance of the network's shared wireless link.